


The Taira clan

by Nemara14



Series: Poll stories [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Naruto, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), Good Uchiha Obito, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, No Uchiha Massacre, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Teen Pregnancy, Uchiha Obito Lives, Underage - Freeform, inaccurate child behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemara14/pseuds/Nemara14
Summary: Once upon a time Hiruzen had an affair with a woman from the near extinct Taira clan, her name was Surumi and she was my grandmother. Surumi gave birth to a beautiful Daughter named Hiromi Sarutobi, My mother who then gave birth to me the strongest shinobi my clan has ever seen that survived her genetic awakening. My Birth alone awakened many Kekkai Genkai's of civilians nearby- accidentally awakening memories of past lives of a few in the flow of Chakra I released after my birth. My name is Aleera Taira head of the Taira clan, holder of many Kekkai Genkai's  specifically from the hidden villages- which will obviously cause problems when my existence is known. So how do i plan to deal with this...well gather around and I shall tell you.It all started around 16 years ago...Just a fyi I'm debating keeping Minato alive, and there is no uchiha massacre etc..
Relationships: Ban/Elaine (Nanatsu no Taizai), Jiraiya (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Kaito | Kite/Original Female Character(s), Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sado "Chad" Yasutora/Original Female Character(s), Sasori (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Poll stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967128
Kudos: 2





	1. Certain circumstances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linzibm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzibm/gifts).



> This is one of the first times im going to write in 3rd person instead of 1st lemme know if there is any mistakes.  
> also since school is a pain ill be updating wacky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromi's introduction: escape and revenge

**Date: Late 59**

**Location: Unknown location in River country**

The darkness was a living thing, swallowing the entire hallway that stunk of mold and mildew in darkness. The damp halls cold to the touch as the only sound came from a cell where a heavily pregnant woman was chained to a wall.

Multiple chains came from the wall and were locked around the woman's arms, torso and Neck seemingly overkill with how thin and weak the woman looked.

Hiromi (the woman) currently had her eyes closed in concentration. She took another deep breath her hair blowing away from her face revealing her determined expression and bright glowing blue eyes. 

'I am going to get out of here soon' she thought when the little life in her stomach kicked strongly.

Hiromi gently caressed her stomach sending a small amount of chakra into her child making sure all of the Kekkai Genkai's were unlocked in her child's genetic code. 

The small brush of her mother's energy calmed down the unborn child so that Hiromi could get back to breaking her chakra suppression chains.

Slowly pushing corrosive chakra into the cuffs weak points, causing small cracks to appear on the ice cold manacles as droplets of sweat fell from Hiromi's face.

The only sign other than her laborious breathing how strenuous the activity proved to be.

Hours later all of the manacles were cracked ready to fall apart at a moment's notice- except for one.

Erratic breathing now filled the cell as Hiromi started to panic, she only had one more hour until the monsters came back to take her unborn child from her.

She would be damned before she let these monsters that she was sold to by her fellow traitorous shinobi take her unborn child to be used as a soldier in their petty wars.

So she pushed harder, groaning in agony as tears slipped down her cheeks as she forced her overworked chakra system into overdrive.

Just as Hiromi's vision started to fade- and she wailed in grief at having failed her child that was given to her by her beloved lover- she felt a burst of strength and _Chakra_.

Soft yet strong Chakra that healed her own pathways and filled a half of her reserves. Using her Mekurashingan she gasped in shock as she saw that the golden Chakra was coming from her child!

Seeing the child's tiny curled up form in her stomach Hiromi was filled with hope as the golden chakra slowly receded into her tiny bean illuminating her baby girl before disappearing.

Hiromi placed her hand on her stomach as she was filled with firm determination. 

'Thanks you so much baby, rest and do not worry because Kaa-San is getting us both out of here and back home.'

Not even a moment later the shackles shattered _Exploding_ away from the brown haired woman who was releasing KI as her body glowed blue monstrous strength returned now that the draining shackles were gone.

Not long after her burst of chakra was released heavy footsteps,yells,and torches of light followed. 

With a blood thirsty smile she nicked her thumb and slammed both palms into the ground.

*poof* 

As the smoke cleared two animals because clear one was a horse sized Cougar and another was large horse black stallion that barely fit in the cell.

The cougar howled in rage, " _How dare you-"_ Clearly about to give his summoner a piece of his mind for making him and the other proud members of his clan worry for her for _months-_ when he noticed the situation. 

Firstly cell that he and Matsukaze appeared in, along with the scent of enemies approaching with KI while his mistress he hasn't seen is obviously heavily with kits.

Narrowing his eyes Joya grumbled at Hisomi ," We will talk later about what has happened since you have summoned us but first we shall help you escape from this place. "

Hiromi smiled," That's all that I ask."

Matsukaze snorted, " That is not a true statement, but since it has been to long since my hooves have spilt blood I shall let it pass."

Hiromi shook her head and quickly climbed onto Matsukaze's back while used ice release to freeze the gates of her cell.

That fell with one blow from the percheron's hooves, and with a flex of Matsukaze's legs there were flying through the dark passage ways.

Thunder sounded from Matukage's hooves as his muscles flexed under her legs- as he sped up. _Gods how she had missed this,_ How the wind (despite it being stale) felt on her face as long tangled hair flew behind her.

Hiromi's eyes glowed as she breathed in deeply scenting the direction that the kidnappers were approaching from, creating twin ice axes for each hand.

Joya snarling as he ran up to his partners side ,teeth itching to RIP into those that have harmed his den mate and her Kits.

Shinobi were fastly approaching from all 3 directions, trying to trap her and her summons - so making a quick decision Hiromi signed to her summons to head turn left at the approaching fork that held the largest group of enemy shinobi. 

This route led her to a well lit room that held torches and three tunnels in that led to the exit that she could barely see as her vision was adjusting from being kept in a dark dank hole for 2 months when the sound of footsteps came from behind them.

Hiromi quickly then explained her plan, " Joya , Matsukaze and I will charge the first group that is coming from behind us, but I need you to make sure that the reinforcements approaching from the other two tunnels do not close upon our backs ok?" 

"Got it." The sleek feline said just as 20 Shinobi flickered into being.

Hiromi having taken a breath just before the ninja had appeared and yelled, "Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)!"

Releasing a bright red dragon that killed half of the unprepared ninja as a few lucky one's managed to dodge or form a defensive just in time.

As the smell of burned flesh came to her nose in tandem with agonizing screams as a other ninja caught fire and writhed in agony as her dragon continued to blaze a path of death. 

A bloodthirsty smirk lit up her features as she blocked all the kunai and weapons thrown at her using Earth release: Rock wall followed by using chakra enhanced strength to break through while simultaneously sending debris into the shinobi and crushing others with a loud boom.

Blood splattered as the closest female shinobi got hit in between her eyes with a 12 inch piece of rock, sending her flying into a man behind her as Matsukaze charged forward with a loud whinny and jumped from the spot atop the piece of earth hooves clashing with a Male's Odachi sending the man flying. 

Quickly counting she thankfully saw only 4 shinobi remained- all with small injuries who circled the pregnant woman cautiously while throwing different types of water ninjutsu at her in tandem.

Matsukaze dodged the attempt to trap the two in the sticky water- appearing as a black blurr as he appeared in front of the male shinobi. One hoof raised coming down on the unfortunate man's head that crumpled like tissue paper blood and brain matter leaking out from the deadly wound. 

Hiromi defended them her battle axes blocking the extremely sharp blasts of water, only holding up because she layered a thick amount of chakra onto the places she saw were going to get hit.

Hiromi then heard Joya yowling and spitting, along with the sound or tearing as blood met the air along with more sound of a battle.

Concerned for him , Hiromi immediately threw her two axes at the enemy while using chakra strings throw the other onto a spike of earth sticking from the ground that pierced through the girls stomach as blood fell from her mouth.

Both shinobi dodged her axes until she used her second hand to pull them back like a boomerang using chakra killing one with an injury to the back while amputating the other whose face was a picture of agony.

The man grimaced and shifted his foot while simultaneously reaching his lone arm back for his tanto only to start sinking into the ground. 

Hiromi smirked as the man struggled to fruitlessly remove himself from the quicksand, she had used her left hand to make the hand signs for the justu while using the other for chakra threads.

Clicking her tongue Hiromi and Matsukaze left the man to his fate going back through the hole in the wall to see Joya tearing into the last of the shinobi by biting a womans head straight off of her neck. 

Hiromi took a moment to use her heightened senses to make sure they had killed all of the men stationed at her disgusting prison.

She sighed in relief at finding alm of her tormentors dead, as she looked at the carnage- Joya covered in blood and other fluids like Matsukaze's hooves .

Herself surprisingly escaping with only a few blood splatters on her wan dress and face.

"Joya are you hurt or in need of medical attention?" She asked her friends out of concern worried some of the blood to be his.

"Humph! Do not fret sister all of the blood belongs to the inferior shinobi - they didn't even deserve my superior claws sinking into their weak flesh." The mountain cat said pompously while walking closer to Hiromi sensing her worry but not wanting to seem affected. 

But Hiromi saw the embarrassed tilt of her friends ears and simply decided not to comment, and simply smiled.

"Of course they dont , but I wanted you with me because you make me feel safe." Hiromi said truthfully- now Joya was completely embarrassed and Matsukaze shorts of merry ment didn't help.

Joya snarled no doubt about to verbally lay into the other summons but Hiromi stopped him.

With a quick cutting sound Hiromi climbed down from Matsukaze and went to the mangled body of the man in charge of imprisoning her here his ninja headband making her snarl as the emblem marked him as a traitor from her village. 

Quickly she took off his weapons pouch from his dead body, his head rolling off with a dull thump from his mangled throat making her face scrunch up in disgust.

Quickly Hiromi opened it with shaking hands and went through all the scrolls before taking all of the ones she needed to prove the corruption takingbplace in her home.

Using the traitors blood to un seal them before using a water summoning Jutsu to wipe off the filth on her hands before shoveling the documents into her own pack.

Climbing back on Matsukage, and urging him to the exit she got her intentions across to her summons, "Come on Joya let us leave this place- before others arrive. I long to be outside again and feel the sun on my skin."

Suddenly she was hit with pure _Longing_ for fresh air- the grass under foot and the smell of flowers everything she was denied in this horrible cave.

"Very well , Hiromi hold tightly to my mane." Matsukaze spoke somehow sensing her mood before taking off at a sprint a Grumbling Joya following behind as they approached the beam of light.

The closer they got the more fresh air Hiromi could smell and the more light she could see- despite it burning her eyes she welcomed it.

The tears swimming down her face due to the speed of Matsukaze and the light forcing her eyes to close as they neared the entrance. 

When they arrived at the mouth of the cave, all the wards keeping her inside had fallen since all the makers lay dead inside.

Matsukaze stopped and Hiromi immediately stepped down, and hesitated at the line where the dark cave met the muddy grassy ground of river country.

Taking a deep breath the woman took a step forward the another feet sinking into the soft ground as she breathed in the smell of outside deeply.

She looked up at the sky arms held wide open as she listened to the sounds of wildlife tears unbeknownst to her streaming down her cheeks as she laughed hysterically while spinning in circles just outside of the cave.

" _Finally, finally my baby we are free..._ now it's time to return home - to destroy those that have betrayed us so everything will be as it should be."

Hiromi said out loud, Joya looking at her in glee at the idea of revenge while Matsukaze looked slightly concerned for his summoner and her mental state.

The horse simply shook his head and went up to his mistress and bowed down so the heavily pregnant woman could climb back on with no issue before heading in the direction of home. Of Jomae village in the land of keys.

###

**Later that day in wind country**

Hiromi sat near a fire laying against Joya slowly caressing the purring mountain cat's ears as she dozed. The warm clothes, blankets and that she had gotten from the elderly store owner a few towns back keeping the chills away. As the fried dish Hiromi had just warmed over the fire and eaten settled in her stomach as she reached into the small pouch next to her for another Konpeito to pop in her mouth, craving the small candies especially the blue ones that tasted of cotton candy.

All they were waiting for was her last summons to return from scouting the nearby area for danger Matsukage standing alert by his mistress as they waited. Not long after they heard a sharp cry as Kiriga landed in front of his summoner. Kiriga is a large sleek grey Japanese sparrowhawk with a white under belly that came up to Hiromi's waist, the only remnant of her lover Haize. 

"Miiiistress, I have circled around as you instructed and could sense no threat or human life in any direction for at _least_ 75 miles.''

Hiromi was broken out of her thoughts as Kiriga's excited voice cut through the air as the hawk gave her report.

"Good, you have done a great job Kiriga and i thought i've told you to do away with the mistress stuff .'' she said after tossing one of the candies to the falcon who grabbed it out of the air.

"Sorry M-Hiromi chan I just cant help it you know Nii Chan was strict about manners." The young hawks head drooped down as she apologized, Hiromi waved away her apology with a laugh.

" Yes that is true Haize always diid have a stick lodged _d_ _eep_ up his butt, which is why it always made him so fun to tease." she giggled thinking of the first time she met Haize Katsuge.

Kiriga squawked," Hiiiromiii stop talking bad about my nii-chan you meanie!" the young birds feathers fluffing up in offense as she slightly flapped her wings blowing sand everywhere .

"Alright, alright! I'll stop but only if you come here and cuddle while I tell you the bad story." Hiromi said while patting her leg having enough sand on her face sneezed in tandem with an irritated Matsukage.

Joya the preening bastard hid his head behind Hiromi's back when the young bird had her tantrum, effectively dodging the sand wave Kiriga sent out.

Kiriga quickly clambered over to Hiromi and layed down on the ground placing her head on the offered leg and snuggling close.

While Hiromi slapped away Joya's reaching paw away from her delicious treat, "Joya you have already had some candy today so **paws off.** " she growled Matsukage laughing at Joya's gobsmacked expression before quickly hiding it as a sneeze when the proud cat turned a fiery glare in his direction.

"Hum HUmm!" Hiromi cleared her throat getting her two familiars attention as she told then about the day she lost everything but her unborn child.

" It was 6 month ago that Haize and I both received a summons from my sister - or The Daimyo of the land of keys to meet him in his summer castle for congratulations to our child and upcoming marriage. From the very beginning both of us were skeptical because we all know my brother and what he's like." Hiromi said as they all remembered the flamboyant and colorful man who wore way to much perfume. 

" If Niko truly wished to congratulate us she simply would have randomly shown up kicked down our door and thrown a party, But Haize _insisted_ that we go thinking that perhaps our sister was forced to act formally due to the nobles which has happened before. I agreed despite my feelings that something was wrong. _Of course_ the universe just had to prove me right." Hiromi croaked as a lone tear fell down her cheek hair hiding her face in darkness.

Silence befalling the group as Hiromi was lost in her memories and guilt until Joya rumbled soothingly and licked her cheek. Hiromi smiled at her friend but there was no warmth behind her eyes only sadness.

Hiromi continued to tell what happened voice flat and detached," The day we left the village Misaiki suddenly _needed_ most of the shinobi to fight against the groups of missing nin attacking our borders. My mother granted him the forces despite me advising against it and my objections that we wait until the attacks are confirmed or the enemy ninja were sighted. We were left with only ten shinobi in our escorting guard..because of this Haize had me sign his summoning contract so I would have some extra protection, and that's how I got Kiriga. The next day after we left the village after everyone ate their portions they started to feel sick and drained- Haize had thought that we had drunk dirty water the night before but I didn't know that our provisions were poisoned until I was brought breakfast." 

Matsukage snorted and cracked his hoof against the sand agitated that they dared to sink low enough to poison his mistress as Joya and Kiriga also made emotions of anger as their summoner continued her tale.

" When I went to raise the alarm , we were attacked immediately and quickly overwhelmed so Haize and I fled thinking we could get away..but you see some of them were Misaiki's men so we foolishly lowered our guard thinking they were _reinforcements_ !" Hiromi was now breathing harshly shaking in her rage as she remembered the betrayal.

"Only for them to stab Haize in the back with a sword covered in some type of acidic poison, and clapping me in those chakra repressing chains as the poison one of my Traitorous servants put on my dress weakend me to the point all I could do was watch as they _murdered my husband."_ Now the images were passing over her eyes as she relived the most horrific memory of her life.

Completely helpless as she was chained and pulled up like an animal as the man that was Hiromi's own heart was bleeding out to death on the ground struggling to reach her with the sword sticking out of his stomach.

She remembered screaming.. loud hysterical heart breaking screaming that she didn't realize was coming from herself into one of the missing nin shouted at her to shut up. The last thing she saw was Haize's eyes glaze over before all she saw was darkness, complete darkness the next 6 months.

Hiromi shook her head as she came back to the present a inconsolable Kiriga burrowing herself into her arms while Matsukage and Joya were both making soothing noises both as distressed at their beloved friend.

"They took me back to that cave and blabbed that Misaiki was already taking over the village in my and Haize's absence telling my mother and brother we were ambushed by the missing nin attacking our borders ,and that they were going to sell my child to the highest bidder once she was born." 

"Well, that obviously didn't happen and never will. Not under our watch....we will make sure that you and your mate are avenged. No one gets away with harming **my summoner.** " Joya said brushing his large head under Hiromi's chin trying in his own way to comfort his friend. 

"Yeah! What kitty- San said we love you Hiromi so we'll make the bad guys pay!" Kiriga chirped from Hiromi's lap.

"I believe you get the Gist of our thoughts young one." The large stallion snorts from his spot a small distance from the group , still Vigilant now that what was said is done.

Hiromi smiled and kissed Joya's head "Thank you brother I dont know what I'd do without you guys."

"We are family always and forever, that is what we swore when you became our summoner. So tell us how to dethrone this Misaiki- so that we may see his death come to pass." Matsukaze rumbled in his deep voice .

Nodding Hiromi leaned forward and spoke of the plan that started to form months ago in the dreary dungeon. 

######

Misaiki was in a state of bliss, everything-everything he had worked so hard for was finally in his grasp now that the Taira bitch and her husband were gone. Now he was the one ruling the village through the current feeble Village leader Surumi , who would soon be replaced due to her old age - by him the **strongest** shinobi and the most ambitous if he did say so himself. So when he recieved a summons one afternoon while filing papers from Surumi he thought nothing of it and went to the meeting hall as instructed.

Misaiki knew that he was fucked the moment he stepped into the room and sealing wards went up. Due to the occupants of the room that consisted all of the conspirators in on the plan to assasinate the Taira head- Who was currently smirking next to a pissed off Daimyo guarded by large angry summons and shinobi.

Immediately MIsaiki joined the few shinobi who were trapped in a defensive stance quickly pulling out his tanto and kunai, the two servant girls the only non- shinobi (other than some office officials, nobles and clivilians in the room) ran towards him.

Clutching at him desperately tears flowing from their eyes as they cried out to their lover.

"Misaiki , please save us"-

"Misaiki what is happening! You promised us if we did as you said we would be your wives"-

"And that we would ru-". The girl was cut off as a flying kick sent her across the room, her sister screamed in shock before running to her side sobbing while staring at the man in betrayal. Misaiki was breathing harshly his face red as he shouted at them 

"Shut up you sluts- and get the hell away from me - i have no idea of what your talking about." Trying to pretend innocence as he looked for a way out.

"DO not bother with your lies of deceit! All of you in this room have been tried and convicted of the following crimes: Falsifying documents, giving false orders and Intel, Attempted murder, betraying the village by working with Missing nin, Accepting bribes, and many more. All of you have been found guilty and sentenced." Niko said voice cracking like a whip as those in the room

The nobles started pleading along with the civilians and the servant girls were sobbing while the others frantically tried to escape only to be met with Kunai tips and ferocious wild cats the size of horses.

Niko continued as if nothing had happened face curling into a menacing smirk, "Misaiki you along with the others except for my mothers staff and civilians are sentances to death...a punishment that has been given to my sister to complete. While the rest of you will be annouced as traitors of Jomae village and therefore the land of keys in the bingo book and to other countries."

Faces fell as the sad groups realised they were doomed either way making Hiromi cackle from her spot beside her sister and Misaiki snapped.

" _YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME YOU ILLEGITIMATE BITCH!"_ he screeched and lunged toward Hiromi dodging the shinobi in a rage filled attempt leaving kunai imbedded in his stomach and body.

Flickering in front of Hiromi sword swinging only to freeze completely paralyzed as the very woman he tried to kill giggled hands held in the sign of the Rat.

"You should know better than to attack a legacy of the Nara clan..because we ALWAYS see it coming." Misaiki then howled as his stomach erupted into a firey agony as he was thrown into a genjutsu where he was stabbed by a acidic poisioned blade for three days.

His face a twist of agony as Hiromi disgusted pushed him off her blade , the same one that killed her husband...the one coated in poison Misaiki specifically made for her husband so that he couldn't regenerate.

HIromi looked to her sister, who nodded at her an unspoken conversation flowing between them.

Niko took her sisters hand and led Hiromi away , just as the screaming started from the meeting halls.

######

**1 month later year 60 in Jomae village**

Hiromi felt cold, so cold and empty at they laid the empty casket into the ground. Her husbands casket, her husband whose body who couldnt be found despite Hiromi, Niko, their summons and shinobi's frantic searching. 

Her clan was there for her, her friends, nobles from her country and others,and her husbands students who she comforted through tears empty assurances leaving her lips as her eyes never left the spot where her husbands casket lay.... **empty.**

Soon the service was over and the guests left all saying condolences, words of sadness and well wishes.

Until it was only Haize's parents and herself left, Niko and Surumi sensing that she needed this moment as she looked over to Baan and Elaine.

Promptly breaking into heaving, ugly sobs along with her mother in law both hugging one another tightly as Baan's strong arms wrapped around them, his own shoulder shaking in the wake of his sons only funeral.

"....Hiromi???"

Immediately that voice broke through Hiromi's haze causing the group to snap around to see a pale thin Haize who was staring at the 9 month pregnant woman in shock.

" _Impossible. This is impossible."_ Hiromi said voice shaking staring in disbelief as Elaine and Baan launched themselves at Haize with a shout ."MY BABY!"- "I kNEW YOU WERE ALIVE!"

Haize smiled and hugged his parents missing them dearly, absorbing their warmth as they asked question after question. 

Especially about the red haired ninja who was staring at them emotionless head tilted like a curious cat as he watched the interaction. 

A few minutes later Haize turned to his wife who was obviously pregnant and trying to release a genjutsu, he was silent for a moment taking in the swell of her belly that held their baby.

"Hiromi i swear to you I'm real..see feel my heart beat..." Haize said while pulling his wife to his chest his red eyes meeting her blue .

Hiromi finally _Saw him,_ Red eyes like his father , dark skin matching his mother's, and his hair was dark at the roots turning white at the ends just like Hiromi remembered. 

Gently she cupped his cheeks and kissed him- before pulling away to slap him the loud resounding smack echoing in the silence. 

"Where the hell have you been this entire time do you know how much _Shit I went through thinking that you were dead!"_ She screeched rage running through her turning her vision red.

Haize immediately started apologizing and explaining to an irate Hiromi trying to console her when she grunted in pain and a pool of liquid surrounded her feet.

"O my god Hiromi did your water just break!" Haize said hands on his head gaunt face pulled into an expression of panic. 

Elaine was in her moment supporting her daughter in law as Hiromi replied. 

"Yep I-I think so-so owwww!" A contraction hit her out of nowhere causing her face to pinch in pain.

Haize quickly picked up his wife and the group then ran atop roofs to reach the hospital. 

7 hours and 45 minutes later a baby girl was born into the world. Her hair was a mix of red, black, and brown strands with white tips. Skin matching that of her father in a light brown with freckles covering her small cheeks. The little babe was Named Aleera Saru Taira. 

The only issue was that at her birth wave of chakra rippled and traveled outwards in all directions. Awakening many near extinct lines and causing memories of past lives to reappear. 

Many powerful shinobi wandered that night, if perhaps another jinjuriki was released or created before sending all types of spies to see the source only for them to never return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am calling the Taira clans Kekkai genkai Genetic Creation/activation.  
> If you cannot already tell Hiromi is a legacy from the Moumakami clan from Ame and by legacy i mean she is descended from that clan and has had their Kekkei Genkai that was awakened or unlocked by her mother Suruimi while she was in the womb. When Kekkei genkai are mixed with others they are also considered legacies. ( some clan members abilities may not be mixed with other clans but they are still considered legacies)  
> Later in the fic there will be those who are descendants from a clan such as the uchiha (in the Taira clan) but don't have the Kekkai genkai associated with said clan. But they have the ability to pass it on to all of their offspring they are called Recessives. Male members of the Taira clan cannot activate Kekkai Genkai like their female counter parts the ones they possess are passed to their children except for their daughters who only receive the Kekkai Genkai of Genetic creation/activation like the other women in the clan.  
> Baan is pulled from the seven deadly sins along with Elaine to be Haize's parents. Ban still has red eyes and pale skin but his hair is black, with red streaks. Elaine had dark skin and brown/blonde hair and golden brown eyes.  
> Hiromi had dark brown messy hair and bright sky blue eyes with freckles on her tan skin. Surumi has blonde hair and blue eyes with pale skin. Niko has clear blue hair and brown eyes with red Mark's on her cheeks.  
> This clan, Moumakami Clan, is property of Shingihoutai. Its basically a clan from Amegakure and they have an ablity called blind eye sight which allows them to see the color and structure of chakra despite being blind. Which they more than make up for with their inhuman senses such as smell,speed, acute hearing and etcetera.  
> here is a little excerpt explaining more.  
> The Mekurashigan (盲視眼, Mekurashigan, Blind Sight Eye), not to be confused with an actual doujutsu, is a skill developed by the first blind Moumakami clan head and passed on through genetics. Instead of seeing normally, the bearer is born blind but has a type of sixth sense which manifests as a type of vision. They can "see" concentrations of chakra and as such, can see other people, although as a large glowing human-shaped mass of chakra rather than with normal sight.


	2. Aleera's life as a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleera's memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes let me know, comments and Kudos mean more updates. Here is the timeline link  
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/keepyourpantsongohan.tumblr.com/post/170439568877/naruto-timelines/amp

Aleera knew that she was different than other kids in her clan, there were many reasons. 

Aleera could see the natural energy that her mother called 'chakra' in everything including people- which made it very easy to tell when people were lying especially when sometimes she could tell what they were thinking. 

This scared everyone including her parents who always were stressed and worried about her despite the smiles on their faces whenever she was around. 

Aleera also was extremely smart , overly so except in the subjects she liked always scrunching up her face at anything she didn't like such as the dolls her grandmother got on her birthday. Preferring the puzzles uncle Lai Lan had given her instead.

Uncle Lai Lan was younger that Niko and Aleera's momma and was always gone only appearing once every month to see Aleera and give her a new set of baby puzzles before leaving again. It confused the little girl, because she adored Lai so- that whenever she looked for him Hiromi with a guilty expression would say that Uncle Lai was on a trip.

 _Lie* **Truth***_ Aleera's face scrunched up at the inconclusive response she got back from her mother and continued to play with Her aunt Niko's ninken Sura.

Another was that she could remember things she shouldn't. A perfect example of this is her first memory.

The first memory Aleera could recall having was when she was about 7 months gestation and still in her mother's tummy.

She was completely surrounded by warmth, but uncomfortable with her position she moved kicking her legs out in a stretch and meeting resistance that came in the form of stretchy wall.

Aleera then remembered hearing a sound of pain, and the colors that flashed behind her closed eyes - she knew meant something bad. 

She didn't want to hurt the voice, that sang to her and gave strength so Aleera curled back into a comfortable ball in her little room. When she heard the musical soft sound of the voice. 

Aleera didn't understand or know what the sounds meant, but they made her feel happy and safe. So she quickly fell back asleep in the warm cocoon Aleera was in.

It was like that for a while , Aleera would wake up for a few moments listen to the voice- that got quieter and quieter until she was harshly jolted and woken up by a horrible sound coming from the Voice. 

And the reliable _Thump thump_ that was always heard faltered. 

In the moment of stress unborn Aleera did all that she knew how to do, and released all the chakra she had stored as an act for survival. 

Immediately returning to the void in exhaustion at using up all her energy. Only to be born 2 months later wailing at the top of her strong but little lungs after being ejected from the warm special place near the voice- that was her mother. 

After she was born she started to remember other things, from different places and times but she could never remember who exactly she was only that she has lived before. 

Now dont get it wrong Aleera _knew_ her parents and family loved her she could feel it **literally** whenever her family was around her.

Every time her mom and dad kissed her goodnight after singing lullabies. Or how her Aunt always played games with her when she was bored while her parents were at work.

But Aleera didn't know why they were all so concerned about her until she started to get headaches so excruciating that she would bleed from her nose and ears followed by passing out.

Only to awaken in her room with her distraught Mother and father standing over her, faces pained as their one year old tried to comfort them by patting them on the cheek and giving smooches. 

Medic after medic came to the village( after being sworn to secrecy)trying to see what was wrong with the child, But couldn't figure anything out leaving the Family with no answers- no explanations for Aleera's condition. The same thing happening with the medics in the village including Hiromi's mother who didn't know how to heal her granddaughter when no ailment came up on her chakra scan and diagnosis.

Hiromi was beside herself and continued to blame herself for her daughter's sickness telling a distraught Haize that it had happened before in the clan when a child was too weak for the Kekkai Genkai's given to them.

As her husband tried despairingly to convince her it wasn't her fault for what was happening to their daughter. But Hiromi always continued to blame herself deep down, despite convincing Haize she no longer felt that way..because she just knew they were missing _Something ,_ because what Aleera was going through isn't normal for a baby in the Taira clan.

Everything Came to a head when Aleera was 1 year and 6 months old . She was playing in the garden her grandparents Ban and Elaine watching over her when all the sudden the girl fell over and started seizing.

Elaine and Ban immediately ran the baby to the hospital, having sent one of the shinobi guards to inform her parents as to what was happening. 

The only problem was the seizure wasn't stopping no matter how many sedatives they gave her, if anything it caused her Chakra to act out.

Causing the entire building to shake until Tadaka Aleera's great uncle put her under a Deep Genjutsu that finally put his Niece to sleep.

It was then that Hiromi felt her heart break as Haize and herself were recommended to put their baby down. So that Aleera would no longer suffer the dangerous fits.

Completely desperate Haize reached out to the only person that could help him, the one that saved him long ago Sasori from Sunagakure. 

It took the man 7 days to arrive to see Aleera explaining to a grateful Haize that he only reason he was helping Aleera was because she sounded like a good study subject. 

Despite the little voice in his mind snidely saying " _Then why exactly did you drop the mission you were on to come here as soon as you received **Beloved Haize's letter?? You liar."**_

Sasori ignored the voice staring straight ahead at the older woman in a Kimono who was obviously upset about his previous statement. 

Surumi puffed up indignantly about to give this child a piece of her mind only for her daughters hand on her wrist holding her back.

"Dont mother, I dont give a flying fuck for what his reason is ..as long as he heals my baby girl." Hiromi said lip wobbling as her red rimmed blue eyes teared up.

Everyone could see how hard this was hitting the village leaders, both were gaunt from to many missed meals with bags under their eyes from lack of sleep.

Taking the lead Haize led the Suna nin to his daughter's hospital room where she laid pale and still amount white sheets.

Looking so fragile and tiny on the humongous bed with her multicolored hair surrounding her chubby pale cheeks.

The Suna nin wasted no time and went straight to business on the beautiful baby, eyes betraying only curiosity as he worked.

Sasori examined her gently with blue covered hands, oblivious to the eyes of the girls family members boring into him from behind .

Containing emotions form hope, distrust, disgust and curiosity.

When Sasori ran his hand down the girls arm to her hand Aleera moved and closed her tiny hand around his finger.

Immediately Sasori's eyes went blank, and the blue around his hands dissapeared. 

It was Niko who was watching everything with a critical eye that stopped everyone from panicking. 

"Shut up and Calm the hell down...dont you guys see that she's _communicating_ with him. You should know Mom you were the one who taught her how to Communicate telepathically in a mindscape." The woman scoffed from her spot next to her Ninken- a large black wolf known as Sura.

Effectively silencing the whole room, as Hiromi recalled that even though her daughter cant effectively speak yet other than names, her mind was highly advanced like that of a 5 year old.

So when Haize and Hiromi Found out that Aleera could read thoughts they brought her to Surumi who was strongly knowledgeable in the mind arts.

Surumi then taught Aleera how to hone her wants and needs in an effective way without scaring everyone to death when they heard a kids voice asking for milk only to see Aleera staring right at them.

Aleera was taught (scolded)how it was incredibly rude to slip into someone's head without permission or the others knowledge. 

Now everyone watched eyes fixed on Aleera's bed, as the two gifted people conversed. 

They watched as golden Chakra started to leave Aleera's body to enter Sasori's and before their very eyes the small wounds the man had accumulated dissapeared along with his exhaustion. 

Sasori moved his hand that was still by his side to Aleera's mouth and a tiny cut appeared on his finger, the little droplets of blood glowing with his chakra as they landed in the girls mouth.

Tadaka and Haize grimaced in disgust as did Surumi, the others in the room simply watched in fascination (Amusement in Lai Lan's case)as the two people shared their chakra ..which was a part of their very being.

A matching wound appeared on Aleera's finger Sasori who was still in a Trance gently took her little finger in his mouth a drop of the girls blood laning on his tongue before the wound healed and her hand was gently placed back by her side.

It ended when Sasori opened his eyes and pulled his hands away from Aleera'.

The man's eyes were near frightening glowing in a fanatic expression as he looked down upon the girl, Haize and Ban putting hands on their swords at the expression when Niko broke the silence. 

"Well pretty boy are you going to just sit there or tell us what happened. "

Sasori was silent before looking towards Haize and Hiromi, " I have read all the information you have provided in the letter that correlated with Aleera's symptoms as well as similar ones happening to other children in this clan in the past. I came here to test my hypothesis which was the only thing wrong with Aleera was that she had too much Chakra. I was correct. "

" it isn't that she had to many bloodline gifts especially since she is unable to use most of them- the issue is that her body is producing and accepting way to much Chakra and Natural energy for her body to handle especially since she isn't getting rid of the Charka as needed since she is too young to do so. Its much like leaving the water on in the kitchen but not letting it flow from the tap. All that energy builds and builds but with nowhere to go it eventually explodes and as she gets older it will worsen as she grows stronger." The ninja explained to the family. 

Hiromi felt her legs go weak, and Haize had to catch her from falling to the ground. Tears leaking from Surumi's ,Niko's and Elaine's eyes as the men stared forward loking lost except for Lai lan who had returned to his bored expression his golden eyes glowing in the pale light.

"Is there nothing that we can do for our baby?" Haize asked the man knowing the sadistic glint in his eye too well.

"I didn't say that, in fact Aleera that smart child gave me a perfect solution. For now all of you should do the same exchange I did so the the extra chakra may go to your reserves instead of hers, and when she continues to grow older its advisable that she 'bonds' with her lovers that the Taira clan is known for having so the strain not rest upon your backs alone. I also suggest that you start to send out shinobi for all the other people who your daughter accidentally used your clans Kekkai genkai to awaken before the larger Villages figure out their existence. As well as rounding up the last of the Uzamaki clan for they will be necessary to help Aleera with her condition. "

Haize immediately pulled Sasori into a gruff hug, " You are such an asshole you know that you could have said all that in the beginning instead of giving my family a heart attack. "

"There would have been no fun in that I enjoy watching you suffer........now Haize please remove yourself from my person." Sasori said completely uncomfortable in the man's arms as Surumi voiced aloud her worries. 

"Is there anyone else you want us to kidnapp while causing international disputes because there is a high possibility that the scattered Uzamaki clan are being held onto tightly willing or not with the newly awakened- by the respective villages. " She said sarcastically only for Niko to correct her. 

"Mother our clan my be small but we are the most powerful than we have ever been in the past. We will not have issues getting these people here because unlike the other villages we use honey to catch flies instead of brute force. Just think of it as a regular mission except with people needing to be retrieved instead of information, afterall we are getting ready to expand our borders into the land of Forrest's and Woods. " 

Elaine was the next to speak up in support of Niko's statement, " Its true, we have many strong shinobi not even counting those among the Taira clan, although since we are expanding our territory we will need more man power so the people we are bringing here will receive a purpose. " 

" Not to mention that in the land of woods I've heard a rumor about a man from the Hanta clan has taken over the leadership of the Anbu. Since I am the head of the clan it is due time I made a visit to make sure this man isn't part of the Sanin." Lai spoke up his fangs peaking out as he smiled.

Faced with that many arguments Surumi admitted defeat with a grimace, just in time for Aleera to wake up.

"Mama."

####

Immediately as soon as Aleera called out to her mother she was being smothered in the womans arms nearly getting overwhelmed by all the emotions in the room. Tadaka's booming voice gathering everyone's attention. 

"Alright everyone give the child some space, we dont want to overwhelmed her she just woke up." Immediately everyone stepped back to give Hiromi and Haize space with their daughter who was now smiling with pink cheeks.

A big difference from how she was moments before she made a bond with Sasori.

Said man was attempting to leave the hospital room, when Aleera snapped her head around and called "Ba!" . Ban quickly grabbed Sasori by the neck who slumped like a naughty kitten as he was set down on one of the chairs in the room.

Aleera Humphed crossing her baby arms crookedly and began to sternly babble nonsense at the red haired shinobi until he apologized with a confused look on his face. Niko outright laughed hysterically when Aleera nodded accepting the apology before turning to Ban and giving the man a slobbery kiss while patting his spiky hair, " Ta fa sta Ta ba ma fo lea Ba."

Which translates into: Thanks for stopping the Baka from leaving .

Ban smiled a dopey expression on his face before turning to Elaine. "She gets that from you hun, yes hubby bun I love you too now here go back to your daddy. " Hurriedly giving a happy Aleera to her father waiting until the girl looked away before wiping his wet cheek.

Just as a nurse came in with Surumi to check on Aleera, who was quickly declared fully healthy and able to be discharged from the hospital. 

Aleera flopped back dramatically on the hospital bed, "ta god." Hiromi giggled at her daughter the rest of the family joining in as Aleera quickly started to boss her 'Dada' around about what she wanted to take home from a rigid Sasori's lap that she moved to, while she motioned for Niko to come closer. 

Laying her chubby cheek on her aunt's face to get her thoughts across. 

Aleera was already tired, but wanted to bond with her grandparents, Aunt, and Uncles before she fell asleep again. Since she already could feel Natural energy flowing into her reserves. 

Niko quickly nodded, "Hey guys Aleera is feeling tired , I think we should do the transaction before she goes to sleep."

Everyone agreed except for Lai, "How exactly does this transaction ritual work- do we copy exactly what you and Aleera did?" He questioned Sasori who looked up from twirling Aleera's hair and replied

"No, all that is required is sharing a drop of Chakra infused blood with Aleera to make the Chakra Channel path." He said coldly Tadaka concerned went to question him only to be stopped by Aleera's stong glare her eyes becoming a dark violet with a ring of red around the pupil's. 

Haize went first cutting the tip of his finger ,while infusing the blood with his Chakra while holding it out to his daughter face pinched. Aleera opened her mouth and the drop landed on her tongue. 

Her father's Chakra tasted of fire and lightning, a storm brewing on the clouds. Completely different than Sasori's which tasted of biting winds, sand and delicious spices both sweet and spicy.

The string of Chakra was also dark grey with orange cracks unlike Sasori's that was pure white-gold.

Her mother went next , her Chakra the opposite of her father's tasting of freshly fallen snow, smelling of wet earth after it has freshly rained and soft breezes. The white blue string connecting them reminded Aleera of her favorite pastime cloud watching with her dad before having a afternoon nap.

Hiromi kissed her daughters hand, holding on to it and sat next to an unimpressed Sasori as Niko followed her.

Niko's chakra Tasted of pine, and forests along with water purified in the full moon. The string pure white with green veins reminiscent of a trees roots.

Aleera wanted to reach out and touch it despite knowing that it was impossible. 

Surumi's Chakra Tasted of ice, glass, and Silent still lakes. Dark blue that was murky was what the string looked like.

Aleera looked up and saw Her mother and Elaine both using dojutsu to 'see' the bonds between them all probably checking for irregularities.

Tadaka's Chakra Tasted like bean paste thick and cloying but with an iron aftertaste his strings colors of Auburn reflecting the taste.

Ban went next, his Chakra tasting of blood and- and-was that sweet water? Thought Aleera as she smacked her lips with a thoughtful expression. 

"Looks like I taste pretty good huh Hime?" Ban said with a crooked grin as the blood red string between them swelled with chakra just like the others until one of the them closed the connection. 

Elaine snorted and pushed her husband out of the way, holding out her finger for me to taste. Flowers and tangy fruit flavors exploded amongst my tongue. The brightness of her string similar to that of hers and Sasori's. 

Finally Lai stepped up to her, "Looks like you had an Ancestor from the Ketsuki clan afterall sis." He said to Hiromi who shook her head in exasperation.

As Aleera held onto his finger sucking at it desperately until Lai pulled his deliciously tasting chakra away from the babe. 

Sasori snorted, " And here I thought she was an up and coming Jashinist." 

He unconsciously pulled a tuckered out Aleera closer to his chest as Haize gasped dramatically. 

"Sasori did you just make a joke! Hallelujah time to break out the Sake!"

Hiromi slapped her hand against her forehead at her husband's stupidity while everyone else laughed including Sasori. 

That night Aleera slept in her bed all snuggled up in warmth with a guardian puppet master watching over her.

#####

**3 weeks later**

Aleera was not happy- not at all, because no one in her family could spend time with her. Her parents and Aunt Niko were busy with running the village and country whose borders just tripled since the land of the forests and Woods was bought by Her aunt. 

They were too busy cleaning out all the criminal organizations from both countries, and dealing with the large amount of refugees to the village to play with her.

So now Aleera was stuck with her great aunt Anaaisha who was slightly terrified of her. What did she think a baby could do kill her with her toy Xylophone??

Aleera snorted at that thought when the one she had been waiting for walked through the door.

Immediately she crawled over to him giggling while demanding he pick her up.

"Sa'ori, Sa'ori -Up up!" With a sigh the man gave in and put Aleera on his hip while nodding to Anaaisha. Then headed to the back yard as the child burrows her head into his neck .

"I miss oo" Aleera mumbled against his skin and Sasori had to hold back the blush that was growing on his cheeks. The strange prickling feeling in his chest intensified as he let out a grunt of acknowledgment .

Sasori sat down under their spot under the Sakura tree with Aleera in his lap. The July breeze keeping them warm as they sat and watched the sunset from their vantage point. 

"Here I got you some presents. " he said and handed her a little box.

Aleera squealed in excitement- kissed Sasori in thanks (ignoring that he wiped it off with his sleeve) and tore into the present. The box held a small cat puppet along with a puppetry book for beginners. 

Aleera gave her friend the 'are you serious look' and Sasori shook his head. "Keep going ungrateful little insect look underneath the book." Somehow making 'insect' sound like an endearment. 

She immediately shoved the puppet and Book into the smirking ninjas hands to see a blank canvas at the bottom of the box.

Aleera picked it up confused since there was no paint asked "was ta?" 

Sasori's chest felt weird again when Aleera's adorable- um he means illuminating eyes crinkled.

"Its for your prophetic dreams, whenever you see the next person that needs saving or brought to you like I was . All you have to do is think of what the person looks like and push a little Chakra into the paper. See this symbol here- it will paint a portrait of that person along with their location. This is the best I can do at the moment but in a few years I predict It will be able to deduce the surroundings of the person as well." He said twirling a piece of her hair as Aleera's eyes widened in amazement 

"Thii coo! Yoo so awwfome! Ta fo mush" Aleera said while caressing the fuinjutsu Mark's delicately with her chubby hands.

Sasori smiled smugly, only for it to darken to a fierce scowl when a reddish falcon landed next to them.

Aleera watches curious as Sasori read the missive before crushing it in his fist so tightly his arm shook.

His eyes so cold , so full of malice she shivered.

Aleera doesn't think she's seen Sasori mad - yes she has seen him irritated but it was nothing like this.

She Took a hold of his face forcefully to look at her surprisingly not meeting any resistance from him for 'grabbing him with her nasty hands'.

"Waas wong?" Aleera asked while looking into his eyes, allowing herself to feel his burning rage and disgust but not reading the thoughts behind them.

Now all she could feel from Sasori was frustration and ..dare she say sadness tinged with loneliness. 

" Nothing little bug, I have just been here too long it seems. I'm being summoned back home. " 

It was like a bucket of ice water was thrown on her as she shook her head no so hard and fast she gave herself whip lash.

"No , yoo home here! No tere! Yoo tay wit me. No leebe pweese." Aleera begged as best as she could frustrated with her limited vocabulary. 

Hugging him close as if that would stop him from going while holding her hand to his cheek telling him she wouldn't know what to do with herself that he was gone .

Or what effects Sasori being so far away from her for god knows how long. Aleera soon started spiraling and all she repeated to him over and over again was _Dont go, dont go dont go-cant leave me Dont go._

Sasori ripped her hand away from his face and shook her softly, " _Enough, Aleera_ ..stop that is enough. " Wiping the tears from her red cheeks as he put his forehead against hers .

"I swear to you that I'll visit as often as I can , we can write to one another everyday with your mother's or someone's help. We will not be separated for long because soon, I will come back and I'll _Never leave again._ " 

Aleera calmed slowly, leaning against Sasori's chest as she told him "Don take to wong." Pulling on his hair in retaliation for shaking her even though she wasn't even hurt from it.

Sasori's smirk was doen right devious, "I wont little insect, you'll see." Aleera smacked him lightly her cheeks puffing out in a pout.

"I no ensekt!" 

Warm laughter reached Anaaisha from inside the house, the elderly woman shook her head and continued to knit fervently praying for the lord and his wife to return home soon to take this devil child off of her hands.

###

That night after Sasori left Aleera couldn't sleep and tossed and turned until her mother let Joya sleep in bed with her.

That night she dreamed, deeply dreamed of a woman with white hair, pale eyes and a red eye on her forehead. Aleera was scared of her but she didn't know why, only that the woman was dangerous and had her hackles raising her Hair starting to turn white.

Until her dream changed and she knew she was dreaming about the present- but she wasn't on earth anymore. Or at least the most recent earth.

Aleera felt warm arms encompassing her and when she looked up she met the gaze of a man and a woman with white hair and golden eyes. The one on their foreheads remained closed, as the woman spoke her voice sounded like the sun given life.

"So you are the descendant of Kaguya, the first pure Ōtsutsuki. Its dangerous to travel so far little one - lest you wish to draw unwanted attention..isn't that right my love." Now the man was cradling her along with the beautiful woman.

Aleera didn't sense any bad juju from these people so she stopped struggling and studied their features. The man was extremely buff and unlike his wife his eyes shone with an inner child.

But Aleera didn't doubt that if need be they would turn serious in a blink of an eye.

"It is my dear, look at her she's so tiny- yet so powerful to travel this far. She's lucky she ran into us since we have abandoned our clans ways.".

'Wait, what clan ways' She thought slightly panicking and tried to ask but suddenly she was so exhausted she couldn't even speak.

"Mhhm She is beautiful, but tired from such a journey. But before we send her home how about we give her a gift afterall our son is about her age they would match each other well." The women proposed and he husband immediately agreed. 

"Yes that would be perfect! He has been moping around our planet for way to long, so here you go little one." He said and wrapped a bracelet around Her wrist that was made out of the most beautiful gem she had ever seen but couldn't identify. 

Reading her confused and appalled expression the beautiful woman laughed, " O dear dont make that face at us , Adrian isn't that bad he simply needs direction. Anyway you have our blessing, remember do _not_ travel this far again until you're older you hear?"

Aleera nodded eyes half closed, when her husband's hand covered her eyes and she was sound asleep. A man with silver hair and green eyes appeared in her mind dressed ridiculously in black in a dark space before looking up and meeting her gaze.

She woke up, blinking her eyes to Meiko and Miya her cousins voices singing 'give Kami the glory' to wake her up.

Joya and Aleera hissed in tandem at the girls for opening the curtains of the large bedroom. 

"Now now, leera dont get all hissy its Asuna's birthday today so you have to get dressed "-

"In your sunday best!" Miya finished her sisters sentence.

Aleera groaned her head pounding as she struggled to remember her dream reaching over to Sasori's present to paint the people she dreamed about before she forgot what they looked like.

The first one was the scary woman, but the picture cane out so blurry that all you could see was her face . Aleera set that aside and did the other 3 whose pictures came up perfectly clear except for the location not appearing.

Aleera huffed in irritation getting the attention of the twins who had been getting her kimono ready for the day.

"Oo whose that he is a major hottie!" Miya squealed about Adrian maybe a bit to loud as Joya snarled at her causing her to fall on her but with a scream.

Aleera cracked up her joyous laughter filling the room causing both twins to smile themselves along with Joya. 

Meiko was the first to snap out of it and pulled Aleera into her arms and took her to the bathroom where a warm tub that smelled of vanilla and peaches waited. That's when Aleera noticed the bracelet was still wrapped tightly around her wrist. 

Thinking quickly she hid it under a Genjutsu promising herself that she'll show it to uncle Lai lan or her Father to see if it was dangerous. 

After the warm bath that Aleera demanded Meiko keep the jets on the entire time she was dressed in a a dark blue kimono that had pink flowers on it and a white deer along with the moon along with soft silk leggings. 

[Kimono ](https://kimonoshi.com/products/moon-reindeer-haori-kimono-cardigan?variant=12330504486959&currency=USD&utm_medium=product_sync&utm_source=google&utm_content=sag_organic&utm_campaign=sag_organic&gclid=Cj0KCQiAwMP9BRCzARIsAPWTJ_Ft29QrJnMqDwT3hRTw0wDmaGMHbHsXP23nIYzscxkxDS5ge4j4kYkaAgFyEALw_wcB)

Miya pulled her hair up into a braid with a dragonfly clip that Lai had gotten her before he left to see the leader of the land of woods Anbu.

[Hairpin](https://www.etsy.com/listing/810581047/vintage-silver-hued-blue-dragonfly?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_b-accessories-hair_accessories-barrettes_and_clips&utm_custom1=_k_Cj0KCQiAwMP9BRCzARIsAPWTJ_E3yBjLS6uNKM7U0kDdVyQ0r79OLlygCUNrDBU9sNHG-3xoYbOYoJcaArTZEALw_wcB_k_&utm_content=go_304498955_22746092675_78727332515_pla-112970736755_m__810581047_12768591&utm_custom2=304498955&gclid=Cj0KCQiAwMP9BRCzARIsAPWTJ_E3yBjLS6uNKM7U0kDdVyQ0r79OLlygCUNrDBU9sNHG-3xoYbOYoJcaArTZEALw_wcB)

Then she was declared ready, and taken outside where her father was waiting. 

"Hey goodmorning little duck, ready for the party?" Haize asked cheerfully while kissing her cheek .

Aleera glared at him him response, "No wanna go." She stated firmly because she couldn't stand how the adult of the clan act at children's parties it drew her nuts that they always tried to one up one another - it was ridiculous. 

Haize sighed and took her off of Joya who she was happily riding. 

"I know princess, I don't wanna go either but its something we just gotta do unless we want momma on our cases." Aleera huffed as they got in the carriage she wanted to ride there on Joya's back propriety be damned.

She must have projected her thoughts because the guard along with her dad snorted while patting her knee.

"You were projecting baby, here let's make a promise if you do well at Asuna's birthday party we'll go on a journey to wherever you want ok promise!" He said while holding out his pinky.

Aleera's eyes turned a steely grey as she glared at him before taking his pinky with her own saying, " iff yoo bwek yow pwomise I bweak your egs." 

The guard next to them couldn't handle it and burst into laughter, and was soon joined by the others.

Aleera discretely looked at her guard for the day and thought ' he has a beautiful smile.' 

Discreetly she turned on her Mekurashigan and sensory abilities that she was blocking to get a feel and look at his chakra. 

It was a beautiful his energy was white and grey just like his long hair.

Aleera held out her hand and asked the silver haired guard innocently with wide eyes

"Per'ission?"

The guard looked to her dad who shrugged and explained that she preferred to communicate telepathically and always asked permission before doing so.

Decision made tha guard took her tiny hand in his, and jumped in shock when he heard a little voice ask him "What Is your name? I dont thinks I've seen you before."

He straightened up and met Aleera's eyes , "My name is Kite and you haven't seen me before because I'm new to this shinobi circuit I'm from the land of Forrest's and just got transferred over."

"Mmmm ok , well tell my dad that I want you as my personal guard I can tell that you are trusted and you are funny." Aleera said before cutting the connection just in time for them to Arrive at elder Momokas .

Kite's jaw dropped open, as her dad asked him what Aleera said.

Just as she was taken out of the carriage by her grandmother Aleera heard her dad sigh before congratulating the guard for being promoted.

Surumi must have seen the mischievous gleefully look in Aleera's eyes because she tutted, " Aleera I do hope you aren't causing trouble. "

Aleera widened her eyes and blinked then as if to say 'who me?' While shaking her head "no gamma I no case trowble." 

Surumi looked at her granddaughter saying she was too much like her mother - putting up her political mask as they approached Momoka who greeted them at the door quickly ushering them to the children among Aleera's age group after Surumi handed over the present they got Asuna.

Asuna was one of the few people Aleera liked so she was actually picky about the present finally choosing one after 3 hours of looking. 

Her grandmother sat her down amongst other babies and toddlers. 

Aleera sighed and met Asuna's gaze 'here we go again'.

####

Aleera takes every promise she made back- she was about to commit baby genocide. 

Someone must have taken her angry screeching or violent chakra change seriously because she felt herself being picked up just as she lurched towards Ianto the grandson of one of the council members to hit him to death.

Enraged at being denied revenge against her tormentor who pulled out her prized hairpin. Aleera bit down onto the person holding her, accidentally releasing some of her chakra into his system. While swallowing a drop of his blood and Chakra as well since her baby teeth apparently made a wound.

His chakra was wild ,and burned Aleera's tongue it Tasted like pure rage spicy and burnt, but gave her a burst of energy. Aleera honestly felt like she could run circles around the slightly older Ianto now.

"Hey dont do that, it's not nice to bite." A deep voice said and she looked up into the deep brown eyes of a servant that was humongous he must have been at least 10 years old.

Except when Aleera brushed over his thoughts she found out he was only 5!!

Feeling sheepish she licked his hand, healing it while looking at him with teary eyes.

"Sowwy fo biteen ..per'ission??" Aleera guessed Momoka actually explained to her staff how she communicate because he took her tiny hand and put it on his cheek. 

Aleera wasted no time on explaining what happened, and that he (who she found out was called Chad) along with his grandfather would be allowed to go home with her now that they were tied together. 

Let's just say when a harried Chad, along with his grandfather brought Aleera out of the play room to the Adults ...her Father was not happy.

But after talking over the situation with Momoka in private without revealing the truth of the situation was able to compensate the elder for her 2 lost servants that rode with them and Kite back to their house.

Aleera sticking to Chad like a leech sensing Chad's rolling emotions staying close to him to keep him calm so he wouldn't go on a 'rage'.

She didn't know exactly what he meant by that but knew it was something bad if it made her new bond sad.

When they arrived at home , Chad and his grandpa were taken away for a short while to talk with her parent but Aleera hated it.

The string that attached her and Sasori together was stretched so far it physically hurt her sometimes so having Chad away from her made her skin itchy.

That night Aleera convinced the servants to let Chad stay so she could sleep and Screamed her head off when her mother came home and tried to have Chad removed to another bedroom. 

Aleera knew she was worrying her family but she couldn't help it that she was moody, her favorite persons were always gone leaving her alone so in her eyes she was allowed to be cranky .

####

**A few months later on Aleera's 2nd birthday January the 4th**

It has been a few months now that Kite and Chad were added to the household and Sasori left. Uncle Lai still hasn't returned despite sending Aleera letters nearly every day like Sasori which soured her mood greatly to the point only Chad, Kite or her mother could get her out of it.

It was her party and she would be happy, and she was a little happy because most of her family was here including her Aunt Niko who brought Sura who recently had pups and let Aleera see if any of them would choose her!

Two of did and they were twins, the boy had bright golden fur with white stripes while the girl Was pitch black like her momma.

The white pup who was the runt chose Hiro, who was a very close friend of Aleera's and Lai Lan's ward since his grandmother didn't want to raise him.

Hiro practically lived at Aleera's along with Asuna', a boy named Kazuto who was Cho's son, and Akira another boy from my clan. Who was a Ketsueki legacy like Aleera- and was one of the few people who was able to withstand her moods.

It was hilarious to see the bitter council woman Saki seethe as the child she disgusted was prized over the one she Adored.

Aleera just loved giving people the middle finger it was her favorite past time now that she has been able to walk around without issue (falling on her ass).

Just as Aleera had given up hope for Sasori to show up when the doors to the banquet hall were literally kicked open by a dirty and worn down Sasori .

Aleera immediately jumped down from her spot of 'Honor' and ran as quickly as she could on her chubby little legs.

"Sasori!Sasori!!" She called out so excited to see her Bonded she didn't notice the guards draw their weapons or her parents tensing ready to attack.

Aleera flew into his arms, and she finally felt complete as the tugging in her chest finally stopped as she allowed herself to be surrounded by his warmth. Not caring that he was dirty and slightly smelling of blood because he was _Home just like he promised._

"You have no idea how much I have missed you , My _Precious_ Aleera never again will I leave your side..I'm home."

He told Aleera comfortingly while wiping her tears, as Hiromi lead them away from the party and curious watching eyes.

It wasn't until later after the party had been dismissed early that Aleera found out he had killed the Kazekage to become a missing nin.

'So they wouldn't be tempted to go after him and drag him back to the village- because he is afterall a poison and medicine master.'

She still hit him upside the head as that's what the stupid comment deserved. 

"You are lucky that my dad likes you, that's the only reason mom says that she's employing you in our village is because dad and I trust you." She said mentallyTo him laying on his chest, Chad laying next to him already asleep.

It took a lot of explaining to allow Sasori for Him to say, but he still Teased Aleera about how exactly they became bonded. 

"Yes, I know my dear now close your eyes and sleep it's late. We have a big day tomorrow especially with the presents I've brought you." He whispered before kissing Aleera's head and running his hands through her long thick hair.

It took only a few seconds and she was fast Asleep Sasori however didn't join her he Gently climbed out of the large bed.

"I know you're there Lai, so come on out." 

"Well that's surprising I was using my best hiding shadow justu." He said appearing in front of Sasori. 

Sasori went over to his Aleera's drawer and took out the scrolls that had all of the pictures of those they needed to find . One scroll for those they needed to retrieve alive and the others they had to Kill because they were a danger to their Hime.

All in order to the most important to the least.

"Here these are all the one's she dreamt of in the past few months. I'll come to you directly if she has any more."

Lai nodded, licking his lips in hunger as his expression twisted into something monstrous in the moonlight. " Its been so long since I've been on a hunt- _We cant wait._ "

Two hulking beasts came from the shadows as Lai removed the first portrait from the 'rescue' pile. 

There was a boy with black spiky hair and eyes a wide smile on his face with a Forehead protector on his forehead. 

Having a hunch Lai pulled out the next portrait to be met with a smiling girl with brown hair,brown eyes and a gentle smile wearing a matching headband.

Lai's eyes almost rolled into his head as he shook in excitement. 

"O now this Is a going to be good one I can feel it. "

Sasori's voice broke his thoughts, "You are being gross, stop being a creep before you wake the children hurry up and leave Already. "

######

Thoughts??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that noticed yes I stole the idea of Aleera's communication from the Twilight movie series (mainly the last one aka Renesme's gift). Lai is not Surumi's child but his father is Hiruzen while his mother was another Taira woman. He is currently the head of the Hanta clan which translates to the 'hunter' clan. The Hanta clan is one of my own creation where the members are known for their golden eyes and unsteady yet cunning nature. They have the ability to Summon animals of the 'Hunt' to help them track enemies and kill them . These creatures were so feared because they could change shape into the animal that disturbs their prey the most.The Hatake attempted to wipe the Hanta clan out years ago after seeing them as a rival clan and only a few live on today in Jomae village. Lai lan has golden eagle eyes with short red Hair and tan skin.Tadaka has blue eyes like his sister Surumi but has black hair (that's turning grey at the temples) and darker skin. Meiko and Miya are Tadaka's daughters. Asuma is the granddaughter of an elder of the Taira clan named Momoka. Kazuto is Cho's son and Cho is the daughter of an elder as well.Also here's some info about the Ketsueki clan.The Ketsueki Clan is one of the strongest clans for their unhumanistic traits, refered to by many as "Vampires". The Ketsueki Clan currently resides strongly in the Hidden Rain Village.The Ketsueki Clan was found at the beginning around 20 years after the start of the Naruto series. During the time of the Fifth Great Shinobi War, a rogue ninja from the Mist Village created a Kinjutsu that would allow him to have "eternal life." He would then roam from village to village, feasting on blood. The victims he bit would soon die, but arise from the grave a day later as a slave. He was finally taken out by Hyuuga, Rudolf. His minions were raged by this but soon decided to become one, soon becoming a Cult. For more info Google it 😈.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos mean more motivation and updates!  
> 


End file.
